


Game Over

by watsonthebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda ghost au??, Langst, Supernatural AU - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox
Summary: Keith stumbles across a tombstone with a strange message engraved in it. So naturally, he brings Pidge to share his discovery. Breaking into a graveyard at 3:00 in the morning? What could go wrong?





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back!! Please enjoy this new fic! Happy reading!!

“Keith, this is one of your dumbest ideas yet. And that’s saying something.” Pidge grunted, finally climbing over the iron gate of the cemetery and landing on the ground. “Not that coming to a cemetery isn’t cool or anything, but I feel like breaking into one at 3:00 is bad luck. We’re being the white people in horror movies right now.”

Keith rolled his eyes, nimbly climbing and jumping over the gate, dusting off his black shirt while Pidge mumbled under their breath about “fucking long legs.”

“Don’t worry! We’re not going to get caught. Besides, I found this tombstone that’s really fucking nerdy, so obviously I had to bring you.” Keith chuckled as Pidge punched in the arm for that remark.

“Hardy har har. Instead of being a delinquent emo criminal, you should become a comedian.” Pidge deadpanned.

“Just shut up and follow me.”

 

The cemetery that they were at was the largest in their city. It was very easy to get lost if you were not paying attention to where you were going. It really was like a cemetery straight out of a horror movie. There was an eerie muted noise and small rolls of fog rolling and tumbling across the graveyard. Maybe this actually wasn't the smartest idea.

Shaking his head to ward those thoughts away, Keith waltzed through the maze of tombstones and graves, looking for the one he accidentally stumbled upon when he was here with Shiro, who was paying his respect to his grandparents. He wanted to give Shiro some privacy and respect, so he wandered around the cemetery until he accidentally stumbled upon the unique tombstone.

 

The night held a chilled breeze and the small noises that only appeared when the sun settles in the horizon. Keith could hear the crunch of the frosted grass beneath his and Pidge’s boots as they continued on their late night mission, finding a slight satisfaction of breaking the rules, the thrill of rebellion humming under his skin. He enjoyed the slight dewiness that layer on his skin as it contradicted the heat and sweat from weaving through the graves. The two had been walking for about twenty minutes when Pidge finally snapped.

 

“Keith, I swear to fucking Stephen Hawking, if we don’t find this stupid tombstone in the next five minutes, I’m leaving your ass to freeze here.” Pidge announced, teeth chattering loudly. “I don’t even know how you’re not freezing in that crop-top anime jacket.”

“Don’t bring the jacket into this! It's not my fault your tiny body can’t retain heat.” Keith countered.

“You motherfu-”

“Here it is!” Keith interrupted, finally stopping in front of the highly anticipated tombstone.

Pidge walked forward, leaning forward to clearly read the following text.

 

**GAME OVER**

**CONTINUE?**

 

Pidge eyes widened, filling with recognition. “Is that-?”

“A coin slot? Hell yeah, it is.”

Pidge grinned madly, a gleam in their eye. “Oh my god, it works? You can actually put quarters in it?!”

Keith smirked, crossing his arms. “I told you you would like it. It’s nerdy just like you!” Pidge ignored the jab, rolling their eyes and let Keith continue. “And guess who brought a whole pocket full of quarters.”

“Holy shit, what are you waiting for? Put them in!”

Keith didn't hesitate, eagerly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a quarter, quickly inserting it into the coin slot. The duo waited with wide eyes, watching as the tombstone, surprisingly, took the quarter and did...nothing.

“...well that was worth the fucking cold and law-breaking. Thanks for the adventure, Keith!” Pidge snarked, getting up to walk back to the main gate of the cemetery.

“Wait!” Keith quickly grabbed their arm and gently tugged them back. “Don't you want to know what this thing does or where the quarters go? What if it gives us something?”

Pidge snorted, shaking their head. “Ah yes. I would love some dead guy’s old bubblegum, or even better, a curse! Besides, you don't even know how many quarters that thing will take before you get something, which you probably won't. The quarters probably just go straight into the casket.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Keith sighed, slightly dejected. “Let me just put one quarter in, just for the heck of it.”

“Whatever. It's your money.” Pidge shrugged.

Keith put the last quarter into the slot, waiting for something, anything to happen. Waiting for a few moments, he let out another sigh, accepting his defeat. “Alright Pidge, you were right. Let’s head back.”

“Of course I’m right; when am I not right?” Pidge turned around to walk back, Keith following behind. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark when a voice interrupted him.

“Um, h-hello?”

Keith and Pidge froze at the voice behind them, breath catching in their throats. The two slowly turned back toward the infamous tombstone and sudden voice, only to be frozen once again at the sight before them.

There, where the now completely blank tombstone was, stood a teenage boy, close to Keith’s age.

“My name is Lance McClain. Thank you for freeing me!” Lance gave them a warm smile, dimples forming.

“......”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”


End file.
